RWBY Chibi: My Little Fire Flower Edition
by Monokub
Summary: Hey folks! Ever wondered what shenanigans the crew of My Little Fire Flower (my main current Fanfic) could get into if they were chibified? Read along and find out! Post ideas for episodes along with your reviews to take part in the action :D! You'll laugh! You'll cry! But mostly, you'll feel like laughing. From Overprotective parents to Grimm shenanigans, it's RWBY Chibi!
1. Over Protective Parents

_**A/N: Hey folks, how ya been? And welcome to the first of what might be many (depending on the popularity) Rwby Chibi episodes taking place within my Mama Cinder AU series!**_

 _ **Now before you worry, no, this isn't going to replace the main series of course. As you might know for the moment, I have a really bad cold going on that's draining most of my energy. Not wanting to seem like a downer though, and knowing my loving fans want SOMETHING after waiting so long for an update (I mean come on, who's ever heard of someone not posting 6k+ chapters a day without end X/? That's just silly...). So, with what little energy I can muster at the time, I thought of no better thing to post than my own Chibi series, taking place within my own Rwby universe ^^!**_

 ** _With that said, there are some things to be mentioned: 1, these are going to be incredibly shorter in comparison to my usual work. I mean they're Chibi episodes, those things are only like 2-5 minutes a pop, so don't expect super high and mighty episodes here and there. Honestly Im surprised I got this up to 3.1k alone for one skit :/. 2, this is going to take place after Vol. 2, so some things mentioned here and there might not add up with what's in the series or anything. But no worries, I won't be doing anything that spoils large plot points in my series, so you can rest easy with that. And 3rd, this is supposed to be mainly Joke based like Rwby Chibi, so don't expect high quality serious moments here or there, it's just for laughs and chuckles ^^._**

 ** _So without further ado, please enjoy the first of what could be many, Rwby Chibi Episodes from my Universe ^^!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **(Over Protective Parents)**

The day went about like any other scenario. The students were socializing, doing homework, exploring the city, whichever activity they decided to come across during their weekends. And like many of those days, Ruby found her other Chibi friends socializing over in Team WYJR's room, the socializers consisting of Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha.

"I'm telling you guys, if you want to talk about overprotective parents, my parents are the way to go." Weiss said. "They rarely let me out of their sight until I was eight, they never let me eat anything with trans fats like Pizza except for once a month if I was lucky, and they made it a priority that I wash my hands at least six times a day, not even including after I use the bathroom."

"Pffft, what?" Yang rolled her eyes shaking that off. "That's nothing. My dad never let me have a sleep over at someone else's house growing up. His motto was 'either we have it where he can see me or nowhere at all'. And don't even get me started on the one time I came home two minutes late from elementary school."

"Hey guys!" Ruby greeted joining the conversation. "What's everyone talking about?"

"Oh, we're just talking about who has the most over protective family out of all of us." Pyrrha answered.

"After I managed to get to the roof of a house when I was one, my parents had me wear mittens till I was four." Blake added to the conversation.

"Why the heck did they do that? Actually better question, how the heck did you get onto your roof?" Yang asked curiously.

"Hey, when you're a Faunus, you just happen to have slightly sharper nails than most people when you're growing up."

"Well that doesn't seem too over protective." Weiss commented. "Seems like a perfectly understandable reaction if you managed to climb to the roof."

"Even when it's the roof of a doll house?"

"...Oh..." That part made a little more sense. Naturally anyone would have a heart attack if they found their child, no matter how young, on top of their house which would be over twenty feet off the ground on a normal basis. As for a doll house, however, which usually only comes to an inch or two higher than any one year old... that was a bit more debatable.

"Hey, what about you Rubes?" Yang wondered. "You got any over protective stories?"

"Huh? Me?" Ruby scratched the back of her hood as she tried to think. "Of course not, my mom was perfectly fine with everything I did."

"Really? She kept you indoors for most of your life you know." Blake reminded.

"W-Well yeah, but that doesn't mean she's over protective! Heh heh...ehhh..."

 ***FLASHBACK 6 YEARS AGO***

Que in the natural 9-year-old Ruby donning her casual pink jacket as she was still living within the penthouse. With the elevator out of commission due to mechanical issues, the young child was going to have to walk her way down the stairs. Thankfully, with all the energy she had, Ruby could easily run several times up and down the ten flights of stairs, only taking about a minute to walk all the way down from the penthouse to this floor.

And who wouldn't want to go outside on such a beautiful sunny day! After all, with all the clear weather, nice breeze in the air, there were so many things she could look forward to doing! She could go to the park down the street, maybe hit up an arcade, go to the movies-

"Hold it!" Cinder yelped, suddenly popping up right next to mother. "Where do you think you're going young lady?"

"Oh no..." Ruby groaned to herself, hoping to avoid what was about to come. "Mom, come oooon, it's just the stairs."

"Yes! And ten floors worth of them!" The totally-not-in-a-million-years-over-protective-mother Cinder pointed out. "Do you want to break your neck?!"

"Mooom, please-!"

"Wait right here!" In the matter of three seconds, Cinder was gone, reappeared, and attached several safety pads to Ruby's person, including a yellow helmet, light blue elbow and knee pads, and two pillows tied around Ruby's front and back. All of this amounted to an annoyed yet not surprised looking Ruby.

"Mom, do you really think I need all this?"

"...Hmm..." The mother paused tapping her chin, looking over the well-protected child. "You know what? You're absolutely right."

"Thank you! Then can I just take off this-"

"It's much better if I escort you to the first floor myself!" She stated taking Ruby's hand.

"That's not what I meant-!"

"Now sweetie, it'll be much safer this way! All together now. One step..." She said, slowly taking a first step down the thirty steps of stairs. Ruby mentally rolled her eyes at this and she just looked ahead with annoyance. This was pretty much Cinder's constant reaction whenever it came to her safety, and why she cursed to herself that the elevator wasn't working today of all days. Even after she turned nine and her mother trusted her to go to the park by herself, seeing how it was just a block away, she still didn't trust her enough to walk down some stupid stairs? Something along the laws of logic didn't add up here, and no matter how much she tried to say otherwise she knew there was no convincing her mother.

So, with a sigh, Ruby slowly took a step forward to-

"HANDSONTHERAILING-!" Cinder nearly snapped startling the young girl. More mental groaning later. Right now, all she could do was use her other hand to hold onto the nearby stair railing, now taking twice as long due to how slowly her mother wanted her to walk down each of the steps.

This was going to take awhile...

 _*1 Hour Later...*_

"Annnnnd done!" Cinder said happily as they finally reached the main entrance of the hotel.

Ten entire floors. Not just ones with a single staircase, each floor hallway had two sets of stairs before reaching the next floor, making the trip between each floor taking twice as long as the first set Ruby had to walk down them. Not only did she have to put up with her mother for the last hour of walking down a minute's worth of stairs, she had to do it while dealing with any slight embarrassment she encountered from various people she passed through the halls, some looking at her weirdly, other kids just chuckling at the sight of her.

Still, at least now they were finally at the bottom floor now. And she still had a whole day ahead of her, with who knows how much fun she could possibly have!

"Gee, thanks." Ruby still maintained some matter of politeness despite everything her mother put her through for the last hour.

"Now, be sure to call me if you plan on going anywhere else after the park. And dinner is at 6:30 tonight." Cinder instructed, watching as Ruby slowly removed her protection. "Do you have my number?"

"Of course I do." Ruby smiled back, digging through her pockets. "I mean why wouldn't I-?" Ruby froze. "Uh oh..." Only now did she realize that she forgot her phone back upstairs in her room, still charging from yesterday's usage.

But that wasn't the part she as worried about.

"What's wrong?" Her mom asked slightly concerned. It was futile to pretend nothing was wrong at this point. All she could do at this point as hope.

"Umm... I think I forgot my phone back upstairs..." She mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie. We'll go back for it!" She announced, taking her hand again.

"Mom! Noooo..." Ruby moaned once more. "Can't I just run up and get it? Or better yet, why can't you just go get it? I'll wait here, I promise."

"Now sweetie, you need to learn how to use the stairs properly."

"I already know how to use the stairs!" Ruby grumbled.

"Oh? And who just told me they would RUN up ten flights of stairs just now?"

Aww crap.

"Mmmmh Moooom..." To be fair, that was Ruby's own mistake at that point. Not that she said she was going to run up several stairs, figuratively in this case, it's that she said she would do something dangerous in a figurative manner to her mother, who wouldn't comprehend that fact.

"Upstairs little miss. The sooner we get those stairs the sooner we can walk back down again." Yup. That's what she was terrified of. Not only did she now have to walk ALL THE WAY BACK up the stairs, which was actually a more exhausting process than walking up them, her mother was going to escort her down the stairs once more afterwards. Now she didn't have to worry about another hour's walk back up the stairs, she was looking at a near two-hour walk just to get a stupid phone she forgot, and one she knew her mother wasn't going to let her leave without. "Let's go sweetie, nice and slowly now. Oooone... Twoooooo...That's it, good girl!" She cooed, watching Ruby slowly walk up the stairs with a snail's pace up the following two steps.

Suddenly going outside seemed like something she wouldn't mind skipping...

 ***Flashback 8 Years Ago***

"Happy Birthday!" The four adults, consisting of a mid Twenties Roman and Mid-twenties Cinder, followed by the two actual parents that were Kali and Ghira Belladonna, and a nine-year-old Blake cheered audibly, the thirteen year old Neo waving a dazzling sign that read "-HAPPY BIRTHDAY \^_^/!-" in the cheer.

Like any kid who just turned seven, Ruby just giggled at the happy festive mood the group was in at the climax of her perfect birthday. They played great party games and whacked around a piñata, the very one that exploded to the girls' delight after Neo hit it just once, had Ruby's favorite Supper of Pasta with a small side order of chocolate chip pancakes as an appetizer, and she got to open many awesome new presents! From a brand new Scroll that was state-of-the-art, to a brand new pink jacket Blake bought for her, to even a brand new top hat like her uncle Roman had, one she's been begging for since last Halloween! And now, like all special awesome birthdays, she got to experience the greatest joy of every birthday.

"Now blow out the candles and make a wish, Ruby." Kali said, watching with anticipation as the young child prepared to blow out the candles.

"Wish for a never-ending supply of Tuna!" Blake pleaded. No matter how any times she always did, there just wasn't enough Tuna around her own household. Maybe it would work better if a different person made the wish?

"Hmmm..." There were so many wonderful things Ruby could wish for. She could wish for another puppy, or maybe even a kitty! Ooh! She could even wish to be real sisters with Blake! Or maybe she could wish for a daddy for her mommy? The possibilities were completely endless!

Yet, at this point, there was only one thing she could truly wish for.

"Haaaaah!"

*fffffffft*

"Huh? Mom!" Ruby yelped, all eyes turning to the nervous-looking mother tried to give her best innocent smile.

"Heh heh...ehhh sorry, just thought she was getting a bit too close to the fires." She apologized. With a simple flick of her wrist, she reignited the candles once more.

This was the tragic case they had to experience with every chili birthday. No matter how much older Ruby got, each and every day she was met with a mother that was always paranoid at the sight of her young one getting to close to any sort of fire. Now granted, most people would be just as worried if a child got towards any sort of flame. After all, what kind of good parent would knowingly let their child play around a flame without any form of worry hanging over their heads at the idea of their kids suddenly bursting into flames?

Cinder, on the other hand, was only paranoid about one source of flame, specifically the one Ruby had to put her face near. She could show off her fun-looking fire abilities to entertain Ruby, let the girl play around with her fingers as an infant while having a small bit of flame hanging on the ends of her fingertips, and she would happily help Ruby roast marshmallows over her flaming hands. Bowing out the fires on any sort of birthday cake? No matter how far away she kept herself from it, even if it was a good foot away from her head, every single time she came near to blowing out her candles, her mother would overreact and blow them out for her. The first one or two birthdays she could get away with after meeting the Belladonnas since Ruby was younger, but after the last several birthdays even they were starting to get annoyed with it, being too polite to say anything.

At least now she had the decency to actually relight the candles each time she blew them out herself.

With the possible irritation out of the way, Ruby took another deep breath and prepared to blow.

*ffffffff!*

"What? Hey!" Ruby yelped again as Cinder blew them out once more.

"Cinder..." Roman groaned. He was already somewhat forced to attend these birthdays anyway, not that he minded as much anymore, but the least she could do was stop doing anything that prolonged it!

"Sorry! Sorry!" She apologized nervously again, relighting it for the second time. "Just uhh... testing it to make sure it worked! Go ahead now sweetie."

"Mmmh..." Ruby could already tell that moan was not going to be the last of them. With a more optimistic point of view though, she decided to give it another go. After all, her mother could only come up with so many excuses, right? "Haaaaah!"

"Ah-CHOOOO!" The painfully obvious and forced sneezed didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room. "Whoops! Excuse me!" It was times like this when manners became a torturous thing to maintain, none of them wanting to seem like the rude one out of the bunch. Sadly, this almost meant putting up with nearly anything Cinder did from point A to point B until the mother either relented, fat chance, or they themselves gave up.

After the last ten minutes of blowing out the candles for her, they finally came to an end. Oh, no, not because they decided to just roll it with, just because the candle wax finally melted all the way to the bottom by the time it was over. And not wanting to go though nearly thirty more extra candles they had on hand, they decided to just roll with it to get the cake rolling.

"Oh well, guess we'll just have to try later." Cinder smiled, oblivious to how obvious she was being, almost as much as she was to the annoyed expressions on everyone's faces as they waited of their cake.

"Hey Ruby?" Blake called over, leaning on the table with her arm as she sat left to her.

"Yeah Blake?" The birthday girl replied.

"What did you wish for anyway?"

"For my mother to stop blowing out the candles at my birthdays."

...

 ***FLASHBACK 3 YEARS AGO***

"Ah, Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Crunch!" Ruby cheered at the table. It was one of those few weekends where instead of Cinder coming all the way down to Salem's to visit her daughter for the weekend, Ruby came all the way to her for the weekend. It wasn't anything Salem herself was against, wanting the girl to have some enjoyment outside the constant walls of her domains, so she didn't mind either. And being the first day of her weekend with mother, there was no better way to start out the first day of her early morning than to enjoy a nice tasty, at least to her, bowl of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Crunch cereal! With a brief stir, almost drooling at the sight with hunger and excitement, Ruby bought the first of many joyful bites to her mouth!

"Oh! Hang on sweetie, let me get that for you!" Cinder quickly called out, grabbing the spoon out of Ruby's hand before taking the first bite. As opposed to swallowing it, she continued to chew on the mouthful for several seconds, bringing nothing but fear to Ruby's mind as her pupils shrank and her eyes widened.

This was too much. She could handle the overreacting stair issue with the padded protective gear and holding her hand all the way down the stairs. After all, it wasn't that uncommon for someone to fall down the stairs, and people could get seriously injured from falling down any sort of stairs, if not killed! And the candle issue? Sure, it was nearly impossible for her to possibly catch on fire just from blowing out the candles, but as long as that one minuscule possibility of her or anything else possibly catching on fire, she couldn't deny the possibility either.

But this? Oh dear god no, this was too much! She wasn't just tasting the cereal for her own benefit, that's what her sister sneakily did from time to time with her when she was younger, just to tease and joke around with her. Here, there was only one possible thing her mother was doing, being something Ruby constantly saw and read about from nature documentaries and animal books. Her mother was about to feed her the same way a mother bird would feed her young ones; by regurgitating all the chewed up food into her young one's mouth!

Thus, there was only one reasonable reaction to all of this.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed, bursting from the scene with her semblance as she screamed to the top of her lungs away from her mother and out of this penthouse. At the same time, her mother could only look in her direction with confusion.

With a swallow of the contents in her mouth, she called out. "I was just checking it for poison!"

...

 ***Present***

Back at the group, everyone was silent. The four girls were all staring at the white-hooded girl with disbelief, surprise, and shock, all of them with blank expressions and white-colored eyes as they looked at the hooded girl. Nothing in their lives, no matter how big or how minuscule, was ever as protective as that. Come to think of it, no sane parents were ever so protective of their child like hers.

What kind of mother did she have?

Processing the information herself, Ruby could only pull the tip of her hood over her eyes, coming to a verily great realization.

"...Ok maybe she's a little overprotective..."

...

...

...

 ** _A/N: So, what'd ya folks think :P? Like I said, these are mostly supposed to be for laughs and whatnot, so even my writings not going to be the best, but what'd you expect? It's the first episode, not to mention supposedly lower budget than the actual show like the real Rwby Chibi, so if anything, I'm keeping attention to detail ^^_**

 ** _And, I have a VERY AWESOMELY FUN ANNOUNCEMENT for everyone :D! You guys want to be a part of the Rwby Chibi Universe in this series? Well you can! AFTER YOU REVIEW of course, post along your review your ideas of a Chibi skit taking place within this universe. As a reminder, I'm not talking about the real Rwby Chibi, just the one revolving around the characters for now in this universe. They can consist of anyone from my version's Universe who's been introduced up to this point, with any pairing of people (not shipping I mean any group of people in a situation), and in any situation. Just leave your idea below your reviews and your ideas._**

 ** _You can list as many as you like, but be aware, depending on how any people join in, your idea might not get picked, at least not at first. Depending on it it might get added later or changed entirely depending on the contents of the idea. But I'll do what I can to add everyone's idea to each and every episode :D!_**

 ** _So leave a like, fav, and follow, and hope you enjoy this parody of My Little Fire Flower! Post your ideas below your reviews, and hope to hear from you soon!_**


	2. Lessons With Roman: Stealing

_**A/N: Another short bit just to tie you guys over. It might be a long while before I get anything posted on my main thing guys- next week im going on vacation, and right now, I'm dealing with possible strep throat which is really eating away at me lately X/.**_

 _ **So hopefully, these adorable chibi shenanigans will be enough to tie you over for now ^^!**_

...

...

...

 **(Lessons With Roman: Stealing)**

Mid-Afternoon.

The perfect time of the day as any for every thief! There was still plenty of daylight to pull off a heist in perfect clarity, the change in schedules would make it harder to police to respond to any given crisis, the sun would continue to dwindle within the hour until the night came around, and most importantly, the streets were bare with only a few people here and there, ideal for stealing from anyone without having to worry about witnesses.

Today was going to be the first of many lessons for the Chibi trio, consisting of the natural top hat Uncle Roman, the big sis Neo, and the eight year old Ruby, both girls being clashed in their own top hats just to follow along with the "grand master of thieves" get up.

"Ah, the city of Vale," Roman said, admiring the view, "where the people are few but the loot is plenty. Alright little Ruby! Are you lesson for your first lesson in stealing from people...to err... to help them!"

"Yeah!" Ruby said with excitement. She couldn't believe it! She was finally going to learn how to steal from people from the self-proclaimed master himself! Her mother was always in awe at her every time she spoke about stealing from someone. She couldn't wait to picture just how excited her mommy was going to be when she finally pulled off her first successful heist!

"Alright! Then today's first lesson is," Roman paused, waiting for Neo to pull out the first of many cue cards, "stealing!" With that said, Neo displayed a simple doodle of a bank robber holding bags of money.

"Stealing to help people, right?" Ruby questioned just to make sure.

"Y-Yeah, of course! We'll help a lot of people this way!" He had to be careful with everything he said at this point. Ruby already bursted into tears when her mother revealed herself to be a simple thief, he didn't want to picture what her reaction would be if she found out partway that she was stealing for selfish evil reasons.

"Anyway," he continued, "there are three big steps you need to master in order to pull off a successful heist." With this, the two watched as Neo pulled out the second card, showing a doodle of a robber sneakily taking a wallet out of someone's back pocket. "Step 1: Always steal from someone unexpecting it. The more gullible or clueless the vic- er the person is, the easier it is to steal from them."

"Is that why you always steal ten lien from Neo's purse after every heist?" Ruby wondered.

*WHACK!*

"Ow!" Roman yelped, rubbing his bruised head. It was evident the ice cream girl was completely unaware of this revelation, making the sudden whack with her large cue cards unstandable, and very painful. "I don't know what she's talking about, honest!" He lied innocently. Ironically, the sudden reply also paved way towards the last step after the next. "Anyway, that brings us to Step 2: Use any form of tactics necessary to steal from someone. If you get caught trying to steal from them while no one's around, you can use any means necessary to steal from them!"

As if to demonstrate this point, the next cue card displayed the same two people from before, this time with the robber holding a knife with a scary look on their face while the victim looked worried, handing over the wallet willingly.

"Do I have to stab them or something?"

"Eh, only if it's necessary." He stated. "Honestly, the less bloody it gets, the better. Too much violence makes it easier to track you down later. So you should use whatever methods you can come up with for stealing before it gets too violent and the police show up. And if such a event happens, you must always remember the last step." The final cue card displayed a policeman looking at the victim with a question mark above his head, while the robber behind him looked just as confused while hiding a wallet behind his back, hiding it from the cop.

"Step 3: Lie your way out of things. If things look bad and you're cornered, do your best to lie your way out of any situation. Over time, you'll be able to smooth talk your way out of any situation, even if a dumb looking cop gives you trouble!"

"Are cops really that dumb?"

"Oh you have no idea..." Roman mumbled. "Now, let's try your first hand at it! Ummm let's see... for a beginner...Ah! There!" Roman gestured with his cane, pointing to a woman across the street. "Use whatever methods I taught you to get money from that woman! You ready?"

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered, hustling across the streets.

After a year of combat practice with her big sister, she finally managed to make her way to the junior tryouts, going through her first hopefully-successful heist! It was a minor thing, stealing from just one woman out of nowhere, but given this was her very first robbery of any kind, she needed all the practice they could get. As such, both chibi Roman and Neo just watched with anticipation as she pulled off the first of many thefts.

"Ah, they grow up so fast." Roman commented out loud as he watched, Neo holding out signs from behind him.

-LET'S CELEBRATE WITH ICE CREAM ^_^!-

"Ok..." He watched carefully to make sure she was following all the steps. "She's looking to make sure it's clear... she's approaching carefully... so far so good... she's sneaking up behind her... she's getting her attention-! Wait what?" The sight took a sudden 180 as Ruby started getting the woman's attention from behind her. After several seconds of chatting, the woman gave her something before patting Ruby's head, the young girl quickly running across the street back to him.

"Look Uncle Roman! I got a whole lien!" Ruby cheered. It was nowhere near what they were hoping, much less expecting, but Neo continued to awe at it with her next sign.

-YAAAA!-

"Wha-? Ruby! What did you just do?" She didn't do anything among the last three steps as he expected, and on top of that all she got out of it was a single lien.

"What do you mean? I just did what you said!" Ruby smiled. "I asked the woman if I could have some money, and she gave me a whole lien! Did I win?"

"Ugghhhh..." Roman facepalmed as Neo chuckled behind him. "Ok, ok, I can see what's happening here. Clearly, I should've been more specific. Try stealing her money again, and this time, demand she gives you more of it!"

"Yes sir!" Ruby saluted, quickly pacing through the street once more.

"Ok... so she's doing the same as before...checking if it's clear..." Roman continued to mumble to himself. "Ok she's got her attention... they're talking... the woman seems shocked, so I can tell she's threatening her now...Ah, there we go, she's giving Ruby her purse... and now the woman's taking out her scroll to- Huh?" Whatever he was witnessing was cut short as Ruby came running back to him with her purse in hand.

"I'm back Uncle Roman! Look, I got her purse!" The child cheered again.

-GREAT JOB!-

"Ruby? What did you do this time?" He could already tell he was going to regret the outcome.

"Simple! I did what you said before, and used any methods I could to get the purse!"

"Uh huh... then why is she calling on her scroll?" Roman asked, looking down the sidewalk.

"I dunno. Maybe she was just sad after the story I told her." Ruby said with a shrug.

"What story?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just told her I have this evil stranger that beats me everyday I don't get money for him!" Roman's pupils shrank until they were pitch white sockets.

"You did what?!"

"Yeah! And she was so sad for me she gave me a hug and her entire purse! I wonder who she's calling though..."

"Gahhhhhhh!" Roman facepalmed harder and repeatedly several times. "Ruby! That's not how it works! You don't tell her something that'll make her call the police!"

"Why would she want to call the police for that?" The child sadly had no idea of the works of Child Services or policeman.

"Ugh, gimme that!" Roman yelped, quickly swiping the purse. "Look, when you want to steal something, you don't just make up a story on the line to get a few simple bucks!"

"Umm... Uncle?"

"Not now, just pay attention!" He grumbled. "Step 1, you steal the purse! Step 2, you force them to give it to you by any means necessary! And Step 3-!"

"A hem!" A voice suddenly grumbled from behind him, forcing his explanation to come to a complete halt. Turning around again, not only did he see the chibi woman he's been trying to get Ruby to steal from, he saw an incredibly buffed chibi police officer standing before him with an angry look on his face and his arms crossed.

"That's him, officer! That's the man who told that innocent angel to steal from me!" The woman stammered pointing to him.

"W-Wait- What?! No no no, it's not what you think, honest!" Roman lied, trying to give his best innocent smile. "W-W-We were just playing a game! We weren't really doing it!"

"So you think threatening two innocent children to steal for you is the way to go buddy?" The policeman spat. "Scum like you make me sick!"

"No, honest, I'm not lying!" He promised, quickly turning to the two girls soon after. "Tell him girls! Tell him it was all just a game!" Thankfully, the two chibi'ed step-siblings looked at each other, most likely thinking the exact same thing that could save his life right now!

"Officer, I've never met this person before." Ruby stated as Neo Nodded in agreement.

-WHO IS THIS GUY?-

"WHAT?!" Oh god, this wasn't happening! He knew why it was happening, he just wished against it. They were following along with the third and final step, which consisted of lying to authorities whenever they were confronted by one. "No no no! This isn't the time to lie guys! Just tell the truth, I'm begging ya!"

"Officer, this man is starting to scare me."

-I WANT MY MOMMY :*( !-

"Oh come on!" Roman grumbled. "We have the same looking hats for crying out loud, you can tell they're with me!"

"He threatened us to put it on." Ruby cried.

-HE'S A MONSTER!-

"No I didn't you little-!"

"Look out! He's got a hat!"

*bzzzzzzzzzt*

"EEK-URK-GAH-UGH-BLURGH-AHGH-!" The girls just watched as Roman started twitching from place to place as the officer shot him with a high-powered taser gun, the settings of it set to max. Every single nerve in his body was being scorched by over 8000 watts of pure electricity, smoke rising from his charring body until he collapsed on the ground before the four of them.

"You'll be lucky to avoid the death penalty you animal!" The officer said, dragging him away by his foot.

"You girls be good now and run along home." The woman smiled to them as the two waved goodbye. Waiting for several seconds until the coast was clear of the policeman and woman, the teen smiled over to Ruby as she held out another sign.

-DID YOU GET IT?-

"Yup!" Ruby smiled holding up a familiar-looking item. "Roman's Wallet, just like instructed!" Ruby cheered as Neo clapped in applause.

-TO THE MALL!-

And with that, the two girls smiled to each other as they walked hand in hand, skipping along the sidewalk as they journeyed to the mall, planning spend the remainder of the afternoon celebrating Ruby's first successful Heist, as instructed and orchestrated by her big sister Neo for whatever reason she had, unaware of the last line of thoughts running through her head.

 _That'll teach him to steal from me!_

 _..._

...

...

 _ **A/N: Another shortie, but like I said, it's rwby chibi. They're all short (imagine how awesome it would be if they were episode length XP)...**_

 _ **Anyway, leave a like, fav, and follow if you enjoyed, and be sure to send your ideas through the reviews if there's a skit of something you'd like to see!**_


	3. Lucky Ruby & One Job

_**A/N: Sooooo, with the insurmountable backlash of my latest chapter, it felt more important than ever to have this chibi skit finished. I've been working on it for awhile every couple days, and only now do I feel the need to point it out XP.**_

 _ **But since I wanted to add another one to the equation, here's a special two-for-one deal ^^ Enjoy!**_

...

...

...

 _Skit 1: Lucky # Ruby_

The day was just like any other for the chibi gatherers of Beacon. There was Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Nora, and Pyrrha. Like they did every weekend, the girls decided to spend their earnings on the one thing that always gave them such a rush, gave them the encouragement and need to spend their money on, the one thing that made every weekend exciting for every girl coming of age in this period of time.

Scratch offs! The greatest and funnest lottery game known to mankind!

It was the one fun thing to do around this time of day, just taking a random lottery card and seeing if you could win anything for just a mere lien of spending. You could win a few cents, a few dollars, or an entire jackpot of who knows what! All it came to was a stroke of luck, something only one of these particular hunters had! But who could it be?

Based on the expressions that came from each person and their drawings, the results varied but the outcome was usually the same; Starting from Weiss, the rich girl rolled her eyes with a sigh as her results came out as two dust crystals and a X, letting her know she lost. Pyrrha's was more love induced, with the first two scratches being hearts. If she won this one, it meant her love for a certain someone would come to fruition, that it was destined to be! Sadly, it came to naught as the final scratch ended with a familiar X, the poor red-headed girl frowning with a moan as she sniffled.

For Nora, the girl was all too easy to get excited! First there was pancakes. And then, there were pancakes! Just one more pancake and she could win a lifetime's supply of pancakes from any source and any variety of her choosing! All she needed to ensure her tasty forever-breakfast was one more pancake!...So naturally it came to no surprise when the final result came up a big fat X, Nora angrily gobbling up the X-marked ticket out of frustration. She was this close to getting her happily-ever-pancake and this stupid paper ruined her destiny!

As for Blake, the girl was met with actually better results than the rest thus far. The first scratch came off fish, and the second scratch came off fish. As opposed to the previous three people, her third one resulted in her favor as it turned out to be a matching symbol of fish. Now normally, this would usually result in a rather unfortunate result. This was more along the lines of a gag reward with the winner of this scratch off only winning a large sized fish, probably big enough to feed a group of three or four.

For the cat Faunus, that was the luckiest thing she could've won, happily hugging the ticket that guaranteed a great meal for her tomorrow.

That only left...

"I won!" Ruby happily cheered, raising her ticket in triumph. Sure enough, when the others looked back, they could see the winning results of her ticket: Jackpot, Jackpot, and third time around, Jackpot. The reactions varied between surprise to disbelief, others to shock, but overall nothing but surprise.

"You gotta be kidding me." Weiss was dumbfounded as she took the winning lotto, Ruby too cheerful as she jumped for joy to care.

"It's real alright," Blake assured as she took the lotto next, "1,000,000 Lien." She didn't have anymore than a second to look at it after she spoke as Ruby quickly snatched it out of her hand and dashed away from the scene with her semblance.

"Does anyone else ever notice how lucky Ruby usually is?" Weiss asked around.

"A lot of things do seem to work in her favor..." Pyrrha commented rubbing her chin.

"Huuuuh! Maybe she's secretly a leprechaun!" Nora gasped. "We have to find her pot of gold!"

"Guys, calm down, she's not that lucky." Blake stated. "She's just like any other girl, she's just as lucky and unlucky as everyone else."

"I don't know, I kinda have to agree with Weiss on this, Blake." Pyrrha admitted. "I mean, a lot of things conveniently happen to her benefit, you know?"

"What? Give me one time anything's ever happened to her "conveniently"...?"

...

 ***Flashback 12 years ago***

Who could ever forget the magical day that Blake and Ruby first met? With the toddler still in pull-ups, and Blake meeting her cherished title-given sister for the first time, it was a wondrous day to behold. But the magic of the day wasn't the main focus of this scene, oh no. It was simply presented before the audience for one simple reason: Flashbacks.

"Aww what an adorable daughter you have there!" Chibi Kali oohed at the sight of the adorable child.

"Why thank you," Chibi Cinder replied with a nod, "this is my daughter, Ruby Fall."

"Oh, how nice." All at once, both parents' eyes went vacant as they seemed to be stuck in a zombie-like trance. "Here is a boatload of money for you and your daughter to live the next dozen years in your life in luxury for no other reason."

"Umm... thank you?" Cinder would've been more appreciative if it wasn't for the disturbing trance the two seemed to be in.

 ***Flashback 8 years ago***

Salem's Palace, the heart of all that was evil. it was here that the goddess of darkness, the ruler of Grimm, made her throne. From here, she overwatched the entirety of the world through her numerous Grimm, wrecking havoc and destruction to all signs of goodness in her path! She wouldn't leave a soul standing, no matter man, woman, or child. It's from here, she would conquer the entire galaxy!

"I am the being of all Destruction!" Chibi Salem roared, shouting it to the heavens. "I am the leader of my children of darkness! Through me and my pawns of madness, I will extinguish all life in this world!" No sooner had she said that did a small chibified seven-year-old Ruby suddenly pop into the scene, meeting her fake Grandmother for the first time ever.

"Hi! I'm Ruby!" She greeted happily. Much like before, Salem's eyes went vacant as all emotions of rage and torment vanished from her being.

"Here is a giant wolf Grimm that will be your guardian forever, and later I'm going to teach you how to be the most overpowered character ever." She stated, summoning the massive full-sized chibi Wolfie before Ruby, licking her endlessly.

"Yaaa!" The small cheer emanating from the seven-year-old lasted for a short few seconds until another question came to her mind. "What does overpowered mean?"

 ***Flashback several months ago***

This was horrible! This was a disaster! Out of all the many various rules Ruby was ever given, one of them were to lock the doors whenever she brought the chibied Wolfie out in the open! How could she forget? How could she be so clumsy?! She wished she had another chance to fix everything, but it was all for naught! There was no going back in this stage, not when her teammates were standing right there in front of her, all with stern chibi expressions on her faces as they wanted a deep explanation for why there was such a menacing beast of darkness present in their own dorm.

And they wouldn't take no for an answer!

"Ruby, tell us what's going on right now!" Blake commanded in an authoritative tone. Ruby could only gulp to herself as she looked pleadingly to her friends.

"Look, guys, I can explain-!" That was all that was needed. Like a simple wave, one by one, from Blake to Nora to Pyrrha, all their eyes went vacant as their expressions were blank. All of them had reverted to the dreaded zombie-like state Ruby's seen numerous times before.

"We instantly believe you." Chibi Blake stated. While it was a breath of relief to the young girl, it left her with mixed confusion and slight worry.

"Huh? But... I didn't even tell you anything yet." Ruby pointed out.

"No, really, it's alright. It's good by us." Nora replied as emotionless as the rest.

"B-But I have a whole story behind all this-"

"Nonsense Ruby, we don't need to know." Pyrrha said, stiffly shaking her head left to right. It was like she was a robot as each turn of her head made it sound like rusty gears grinding in each direction. "We are your friends. We are all fine with this."

"You guys have the same problem most of the people I talk to have..." Ruby muttered as she started to shake in fear.

"What are you talking about, Ruby? We are fine." Blake spoke simply.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." If it wasn't creepy enough that all of them talked like a bunch of slow-witted zombies, the most unsettling part was how they all laughed simultaneously, their voices sounding like a drowning echo in the background.

"...Why does this happen to everyone I talk to..."

...

*End flashback*

"...See? You guys can't think of a single example." Blake said proudly, grinning as she crossed her arms. Out of the group, only Nora was the one to look back between the numerous girls in confusion.

"Wait, none of you guys saw those flashbacks?" She asked. The questionable look from her friends said it all.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind..." It was better to leave it at that rather than explain her secret powers in the world of chibi.

Besides, it was probably for the best. They didn't need to know.

THEY DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW.

...

...

 _Skit #2: One Job_

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Ren asked as he looked around.

The weekend, the most infamous time of the week where everyone could sit back, relax, and let all their troubles simply float away. And what better way to do that than to enjoy the sunny afternoon with all their friends (and secretly enemies) all at the same time!

Presently, half the members of Team WYJR and Team RBPN found themselves out in the middle of the woods, the members being Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha, planning on playing a great game of strategy with their notorious enemies, consisting of Mercury, Neo, Roman, and Cinder herself. It was here that they would prove themselves the ultimate game players that everyone came to know them as, or at least how Ren saw it.

Being the leader of the group of four, he continued to strut back and forth in front of his friends as he continued discussing the mechanics and strategy behind the game.

"Alright, let's review the rules. The object of the game is to capture the enemy's blue flag." He instructed, tapping a long branch against a materialized chalkboard he had right next to him. It was cartoonishly drawn with numerous details, including a map of the area, the two teams, and where the bases were located.

The bases being nothing more cardboard boxes stacked atop each other, being enough to make a well-sized fort as well as a small entrance to it.

"Our goal is to capture the enemy's flag at all cost. Do you guys remember the rules?"

"Yup!" Nora perked up, smiling. "Never let the enemy see you or you have to start all the way back at your base!"

"And every time one team wins, they can send a person from the other team to their prison." Pyrrha added, having an understanding of the rules.

"Exactly! And do you remember when the game ends Jaune?" Ren waited a few seconds before noticing Jaune's distracted state. "Jaune?"

Oh nature, there was so much about you to cherish. Your beautiful trees, the clear blue sky, the birds chirping in the distance, the crystal clear wind howling through the air. It was moments like these that he truly worshiped, moments where he could let all his troubles drift away in an endless bliss of silence. After all, what more could you ask for when-

"Jaune!" Ren yelled louder, finally getting his attention.

"Huh? You say something?" As expected, Jaune was completely clueless on what Ren was just talking about.

"Ugh, look, Jaune," Ren dashed over to his side, speaking to him in person, "I need you to concentrate on this, alright? You're going to be our defender, which means you have to pay attention."

"What? Oh, naaah, you guys got nothing to worry about! I'm all about attention- hey look a bird!"

"Jaune!" Ren yelped, grabbing his attention again. He sighed to himself, taking a deep breath, and exhaling, calming down again to speak. "Look, all you have to do is simple. Just look ahead from the entrance of the base, it's the only entrance into it. Keep your eye out for anyone coming by looking in this one direction, it's all you have to do." With the instructions sent, Jaune gave him a smiling nod, much to the relief of the team's captain.

"Aye aye, sir!" He saluted.

"Excellent. Alright team, let's move out!" He ordered, Pyrrha and Nora dashing past him lickitysplit. "Remember Jaune, just look in this direction! It's all you have to do." He repeated one more time before taking off after the girls.

"Pffft, yeah yeah." Jaune casually rolled his eyes. "Jeez, it's the easiest job in the world. Who does he take me for- Ooh! A butterfly!" Jaune was awe inspired by the sight of the beautiful creature, watching it as it flew above his head.

Beauty.

That was the only way to describe what he was observing at this moment. To see such a tiny, beautiful creature flying before him made him wonder how much beauty there truly was. A butterfly was a simple creature, flying from place to place, spreading pollen and helping more plants grow around the world. They were heroes in their own way, saving the world on a daily basis as they flew across the gentle winds of the sky. He could just stand in this one spot and watch the butterfly for hours, thinking of all the reasons to be grateful to this beautiful specimen.

All the while being completely unaware of the audibly loud tiptoeing sounds coming from behind him. Of all the things he had to do, this was the one thing he failed to master. As he admired the butterfly flying above, he wasn't the least bit aware of Cinder, Neo, or Roman all sneaking behind him, all grinning menacingly as they entered the box fort, and slowly tiptoeing out of the place before Jaune could look back, not that it mattered at this point. All his attention was driven towards this one bug, this one peaceful creature. Why, who couldn't be distracted when they saw such a marvel of the world flying closely above their eyes? It was practically a sin not to admire the view of such a-

"We win!" Cinder's announcement finally snapped Jaune out of his distracted state once again, looking back at the enemy team who had their team's red flag in hand.

"Huh?" Was the only thing Jaune to mumble, almost forgetting what he was supposed to do in the first place.

"What?!" Ren yelped in shock, just returning with his own team as Cinder made the announcement. In the flash of an eye, he quickly dashed to Jaune's side, angrily grabbing the collar of his shirt as he looked him dead in the eye. "Jaune! What happened?! You were suppose to be on guard!"

"O-Oh, sorry Ren," he apologized, "I was just looking at the butterfly and I guess I lost focus."

"Lost focus? Distracted?!" There was no end to the frustration building up in Ren's mind. "Jaune, you had ONE JOB to do! ONE JOB! Look ahead of yourself, look in this one direction! All you had to do was look in this one direction for your entire job, and you couldn't even do that right!" He stammered.

"Jeez, Ren, calm down, ok? I'm sorry."

"Calm down? Calm down?! Don't you understand?! You had one job to do! Look in this direction! Now they get to take a member of our team!"

"We choose Pyrrha." Cinder decided casually. It was only for a few seconds that Ren released Jaune from his grip, looking back to Cinder's team in shock before facepalming.

"Oh, great! You hear that Jaune!?" He snapped again, grabbing Jaune roughly. "They took Pyrrha! Are you happy now?! CINDER, took PYRRHA, from our team! She took Pyrrha away from us! And all because you had ONE JOB TO DO! LOOK IN THIS SINGLE DIRECTION! ONE JOOOOOB!"

"R-Ren calm down, seriously! It's just a game!" Jaune practically begged, growing terrified.

"A game? A GAME?! This isn't a game Jaune, this is real life! REAL LIFE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ren screamed frantically as he began shaking Jaune without end.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Jaune yelled terrified, the immense shaking rattling his head.

As for the others, they could only look at this in silence. They were all aware that this was just a game, and a pretty fun one at that. To see one of the heroes of this show suddenly go ballistic for a simple game was actually a little scary to see, even coming from someone like Cinder herself. Seeing how the shouting wasn't going to end anytime soon, Cinder tried to ask Pyrrha a simple question.

"Is he always like this?" Her question was returned with Pyrrha sighing.

"You should see him when we're playing Go Fish..."

...

...

...

 _ **A/N: ...I honestly don't know what else to say, I think the first skit pretty much sums up my point XP...**_


	4. Lessons With Roman: Shoplifting

_**A/N: Hopefully this brief little short will tie you guys over till either tonight or friday ^^. Is it short? Yes. But then again the chibi things are usually only 2-4 minutes long so i think the size is reasonable compared to the main fic.**_

 _ **Enjoy ^^!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Lessons with Roman: Shoplifting

Shoplifting was an art that even the most uncommon of thieves were familiar with. It was a process easier to pull off, whether or not you were actually successful at it. All you had to do was pick up an item from the store and walk out the door with it!

of course, there was the whole manner of actually getting it past security, armed forces, finding ways to conceal the item without anyone noticing, disabling security, and a whole bunch of stuff. But regardless of the aftermath, the main idea was simple. Just take the item, anything you wish, and then run out the door with it. And the mall was the perfect place to bring the eight-year-old Ruby and fourteen-year-old alleged big sister, both in "disguise" along with the head honcho of this operation who was about to teach Ruby one of the most common forms of thievery.

And by disguise, this basically went down to what they normally wore with the addition of a copy of Roman's hat.

"Now this is one of the oldest forms of stealing squirt," Roman lead the way to the front of the store, twirling his cane with excitement, "as well as the most rewarding! Why bother stealing money for something you want when you can just take what you want!" Neo nodded at this with a smile while holding up the following sign.

-YOU CAN STEAL BOATLOADS OF COOKIES! ^^-

"Oooh cookies!" The child Ruby cheered, Roman rolling his eyes to it. He would've preferred hitting a bigger joint like a jewelry shop or some technical store with a bunch of new scrolls and new tech, but, considering this was Ruby's first shoplifting attempt (followed by fiery verbal threats from the mother to do what her angel wanted), his choices were limited. Perhaps it was better this way anyway, at worst you get nothing more than a slap on the wrist for stealing a simple cookie or pastry, and with it being Ruby's first time, chances of success were a little under average.

"Now, the first thing you need to learn are the three R's!" His announcement was followed by Neo holding up another sign, this one with three colorfully painted pink letters all with R's on them.

"The three R's?" Ruby asked poking her chin.

"The three R's! Research, Rob, and Retreat!" Like before, Neo began holding up various signs with each step that Roman announced. The first one showed a picture of a simple stick figure typing around a computer wearing poorly made glasses to look like a scientist. "First, you need to research what you're stealing!"

"Cookies!" Ruby cheered again.

"Yes, yes, in this case cookies. When you're going to steal from some place, you need to research everything about it. You need to know what you're stealing, how tough the security is, the inner workings, entrances and exits, everything to pull off a successful heist."

"Like trying to pull a prank on Mama?"

"Yes! Exactly! Great example! Now for the second R..." He paused waiting for Neo's second sign, this one displaying a devious-looking individual, who for some reason was dressed up like Roman, checking to make sure the coast is clear while he carefully swiped several miscellaneous objects from the store. "Rob! You can't shoot someone without a gun, and you can't pull off a robbery without actually robbing someone. When you're shoplifting any sort of store, you always want to make sure that the coast is clear," Neo flipped the sign backwards as it now displayed the same individual freaking out after being spotted by a security camera, "and make absolutely sure no one is watching. All it takes is for one prying eye and you're busted!"

-OFF TO THE BIG HOUSE FOR YOU :( -

"Mmh... I dunno about this..." Ruby mumbled with a frown, rubbing her hands nervously. This was going to be her first ever crime, at least one that targeted someone's building. It would've been one thing if she was doing anything else, like riding a motorcycle, skydiving, going on the world's biggest roller coaster, but all those things didn't have a chance of getting arrested for it. She was still trying to get used to the idea of stealing for the right reason, and despite all the coaxing, it's still taking some getting used to.

"Ah don't worry about it squirt, you'll be fine. Neo will help you." Roman said with a calming smile, followed by Neo smiling with a nod as she held the next sign.

-I'LL PROTECT YOU ^_^! -

"Which brings me to the last R," the final picture Neo showed displayed the very same robber dashing out the front door of the store, carrying a hefty bag of riches, "Retreat! It doesn't matter how stealthily you steal something, eventually someone's going to notice something missing. If you don't get out of there in time before they question you, you're history."

-RUN AWAY WITH THE COOKIES!-

"Ok...I think I'm ready!" Ruby nodded enthusiastically. This was all going perfectly. If Ruby managed to pull this off, there was no telling what end there was to the future heists she could help him pull off! First it was stores, tomorrow it'll be the bank, then after that, THE WORLD!

"Thatta sport!" Roman gave her the thumbs up. "Now, hurry on in there, and remember everything I taught you!"

"Okay!"

"Neo, you go in and help her just in case. I'll stand guard to make sure nothing suspicious happens." And with a solid salute to the head of all stealing operations, Neo took Ruby's hand as the two made a mad dash into the store. "Ha, perfect! And now all I have to do is wait!"

Yessiree, the only thing he had to do was wait. A solid shoplifting scheme could take quite awhile for the first timers. There were multiple things you needed to figure out from what you wanted to steal, how you were going to sneak it onto your person, and how to get away with it without triggering the alarms or alerting security. By his estimate, this could take well into a half-hour, maybe a full one, two tops! The limit to this waiting game was endless! Thus, he needed to remain vigilant. He needed to persevere! He needed to be there at the ready to congratulate the two when Ruby came out after her first successful heist!

And so he waited!

...And waited.

...And waited...

Still...waiting...

...Waiting some more...

...Any day now-

Ok seriously what was taking so long? As the hours ticked by, so too did the sun in front of him. At first he was confident and pleased with how long it was taking. It proved she was taking her work seriously and following the rules carefully. After the next two hours, he wondered why it was taking so long, but didn't push for it. After all this was her very first attempted robbery, and with Neo needing to watch everything she did carefully, possibly coax her some more that it was okay, it could've been any second then.

After watching the sun begin to set within the sixth hour of this long wait, his arms drooped to his side as a look of complete boredom filled his face, he began to question what was actually taking so long-

*dingling*

The familiar sound of the front door's chingling bell rang through Roman's ears as the two FINALLY stepped forth. To his surprise, and confusion, both Ruby and Neo had smiles plastered on their faces while walking out with Neo wearing a green colored white-polka dotted party hat, and an entire garbage bag's worth of cookies! What made the scene so confusing and worrying was the fact they were doing this right out in the middle of the open, with several hours to go before shops started closing and people stopped walking around! How was she getting this done so easily?!

"Bye Nancy," Ruby waved with another cookie in her mouth, "have a good night! Congratulations again!"

-YU DA BEST \^o^/ ! -

"What the-? Girls! What the heck's going on?!" Roman stammered, too lost for words to process what he was seeing. Both girls just looked at him with mild curiosity and surprise.

"Oh, hey Roman, we forgot you were still here." Ruby apologized, offering one of life's many delicious tributes. "Cookie?"

"What? No! Not now! I mean what happened in there? How are you walking out with all that stuff?"

"Oh that?" Ruby smiled gobbling down another chocolate chip cookie. "It was employee appreciation day! All the treats in there were free today!"

-WE EVEN HAD A BIG PARTY!- Following Neo's next sign, she blew a party horn right through Roman's ears, the horn matching the same color as her hat.

"What? Wait a minute. Everything in there was free?" Of course it was, why wouldn't it be? The laws of the universe seemed to adjust to whatever convenience Ruby needed at the time, so this sort of thing didn't really surprise him anymore.

"Yeah! She even said everything is free around the block! It's Free Day!" Ruby added.

"Everything-!" Roman's eyes widened with glee.

That was too perfect! Oh for once he was ever so grateful for Ruby's near-endless luck! Every store within this block was free! FREE! There was no telling what he could take and where he could take it from! There was an electronics store down the street, a jewelry store right next to this one, and weapons store along the other end of the street! Oh what perfection! He could take anything he wanted and everything he wanted for once and nobody would stop him, nobody could! He was on top of the world!

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!" The chibi Roman cheered jumping into the air, making a mad dash down the streets as the two girls watched. Staring off to the side for a few seconds, Ruby suddenly blinked as she looked up in thought again.

"Oh no, wait. Maybe she said everything was free around the clock..."

*BANG-BANG-BANG*

Ruby nearly jumped as the sound of gunfire started going off in their direction, the sound of it all chasing after a terrified Roman who was running away flailing his arms while wearing a colorful diamond necklace, at least a dozen pairs of different-looking watches, and dragging along an unloaded hunting rifle by his feet from the strap. It was impossible to say this man wasn't afraid of the oncoming gunfire and his utmost confusion.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! BUT IT'S FREE DAAAAAAAY!" He screeched running past the girls. As the two curiously watched him run away, they were greeted with the buffed Police officer they met the last time they did this.

"Do you know anything about this?" The two looked at each other thinking the same thing. They must resort to Roman's many lessons he taught them the last time this happened!

Lie!

"Officer, that man said he wanted to make us cryyyyy!" Ruby whined tearfully, Neo nodding with a frown on her face with an equally sad sign following this.

-I NEARLY WET MYSELF BECAUSE OF HIM!-

"Grrrr that scoundrel! I knew I shouldn't have let him off death row!" RIght before the girls' eyes, the buffed man ripped off his shirt, showing off his incredibly ripped abs that somehow doubled in size after ripping it off his shirt. "His spine is mine!" He roared, leaping off from the scene and crashing down on Roman given the sounds of pain that followed.

"AHHH MY SPINE!"

And the only thing the two chibi girls could do was watch curiously as the beating took place off screen, the sounds of Roman's cries for help never ending. Despite being the ever pleasant teacher they came to know him to be, he found himself at the wrong end of the law and someone's fist. Clearly, there was only one way to respond in his matter of crisis!

"... Wanna shoplift more free cookies?"

-SURE ^^!-

And with that, much like before, the two sisters held hands casually as they walked back into the wonderland of free cookies, all while Roman's screams of torment continued as his hat was scene rolling away from the view.

"WHY ISN'T ANYONE HELPIIIING?!"

...

...


End file.
